A Different Side To Hermione Granger
by NiKiTa-G
Summary: The Wel-Known Trio are looking forward to starting their 5th year at hogwarts. Before they start back, they get some news that all are happy about it at first. But will Hermione's attitude to the news change after they arrive back at hogwarts? Herm/Draco.
1. Default Chapter

1. **Tired and Cranky**

As Hermione slowly opened her eyes, she glanced over at her alarm clock, which was sitting on her bedside table. "Great wizards, its 7:35, Harry and Ron will be arriving at 8:00." She sort of fell out of bed and dashed over to her dresser, as she fumbled around for something to wear, she remembered she had to pick up a couple of last minute school things at Flourish and Blotts before they started back at school in 3 days time. Since they were going to Diagon Alley she assumed they wouldn't mind. 

After putting on some rather old blue faded jeans and a dark blue sweatshirt she made her way out into the kitchen, where her mother was squeezing her some fresh orange juice. 

"Nice to see you up and about Hermione, would you like me to make you some toast?" asked her mother in a cheerful voice. "No thanks mum, I'm not that hungry. I might just have some juice." 

Just as Hermione took a sip of her juice, a big snow-white owl flew through the window, which could only be the one and only Hedwig. Hedwig dropped a small envelope onto Hermione's lap and sat on the windowsill obviously waiting for a couple of owl treats.

_Dear Hermione, Sorry but Ron and I will be a bit later than we arranged, around 8:30, something important has come up its really exciting, but i cant tell you in a letter, we'll explain when we get there. Sorry Herms, cya then._

_Love Harry _

"What possibly could be important enough to make them half an hour late, for something we planned 2 weeks ago! And they tell me at the last possibly minute." 

Her mother suddenly looked from her toast and stared at Hermione. 

"I might have expected this from Ron, but certainly not Harry!"

"Hermione, what are you getting so worked up about, its only 30 minutes. What has gotten into you?" her mother said in a surprised tone

"Sorry mum, I dont know. I guess I'm just tired I didnt get enough sleep last night. Now that I think about it, I was reading till pretty late."

"Harry and Ron are going to be a little while yet, how about you go and have a nice warm shower, that should wake you up abit more" her mother suggested. "Yeah...right... okay." Hermione mumbled

Though, Hermione didnt go to have a shower, she didnt want to wake up more. She wanted to sleep. She wandered back to her room and flopped onto her bed. She reached over and picked up her alarm clock and set it for 8:15, this way she could get a little bit more sleep and wake just in time for Harry and Ron's arrival.

(A/N: Please can someone read and review this, Yes I know your all probably thinking, it is really crap and pathetic, because now that I read over it, it is pretty gay. But ive never written fanfic, or anything really not for school. Remember it's my first attempt! I really enjoy writing, and hopefully in time I will get better. Should I give up now? lol. Or try and continue to make something out of this? Thanks.)


	2. Chapter 2: Harry and Rons arrival

2. **Harry and Ron's arrival**

"Good morning Mrs.Granger, and how are you on this wonderful bright sunny day?" Ron cheerfully said as he burst through the front door. Harry directly behind him walked in, in more subdued manner

"Oh hullo Mrs.Granger, It is a lovely day today!" he said with his grin stretching from ear to ear.

"Why hello boys, my oh my aren't we in good moods? I just hope that maybe it'll rub off on Hermione abit." Said Mrs.Granger sounding a tad concerned.

But Ron and Harry's faces were still animated with the same happiness and excitement, as when they first found out the news, which they were sure would turn Hermione's mood around.

"Don't you worry Mrs.Granger, we have some news that, we think will make Hermione pretty happy." 

"Oh boys, you don't have to call me Mrs.Granger, Julie will be just fine. I think Hermione is in her room, you can go through and check."

Harry and Ron both looked at each other and simultaneously ran down the hall way into the backroom which lead to Hermione's room.

"Hermione! Hermione guess what! Guess whose leaving…Hermione?!" 

The boys stared puzzled at the small bed in the corner of her room, was that Hermione, still asleep? 

But it couldn't have been, not the Hermione they knew? They expected her to be up and ready to give them a lecture about being late, but certainly not sleeping in!

"Haha, looks like she must have had a late night she's usually up and about by now."

"Yeah, she probably couldn't sleep because she was to excited about seeing me, really we can't blame her." 

"Hmmm…some how I don't think so Ron."

Harry walked from the doorway in her room and sat at the foot of her bed.

"Hermione...Hermione? Wake up." Harry whispered softly as he gently shook her.

"Harry let me." Ron said as he approached the bed

"HERMIONE, WAKE UP!" he yelled as he forcefully shook her shoulders.

A startled Hermione jumped, and was taken aback by Ron and Harry's presence.

"Oh my god, what…what are you guys doing?" Hermione blurted out, obviously quite confused 

"What are we doing? Heh…umm…Hermione you're the one whose still in bed."

Hermione sat up in her bed and looked around. 

"Oh, I must have gone back to sleep and not heard my…oh shut up Ron! Would you boys just get out and give me some privacy!"

Once Harry and Ron had left the room, Hermione stood up and realised that she was still wearing the clothes she had put on earlier that morning, so she just fixed her hair and went out into the kitchen were the boys were being offered some muffins.

"So, now that you're here, tell me what was _so _important that it made you late for our trip to Diagon Alley, I hope you realise that it'll be as busy as anything by the time we get there now. Oh I can't believe you boys sometimes." 

"Geez…Hermione, it was only half an hour, and youwere _asleep_ anyway." 

Before Hermione could respond to Ron's sarcastic wit, Harry had started talking.

"Hermione, we have the best news! You would never believe who might be leaving Hogwarts forever!"

Hermione suddenly became very stressed, she knew that Harry and Ron would be happy if one of the professors was leaving! No, what if one of hers was? She didn't much like snape but all the others were quite nice. 

Harry saw the look on Hermione's face and thought he ought to tell her.

"Draco." 

(A/N: Hmmm…I know that this took a LONG time to be posted, but I couldn't write! Writers block mega time, its not that I didn't have ideas, because I kinda have a pretty good idea where this is going, I just couldn't get into the story…. Strange I know…but anyway. Personally I think this is dead, TOTALLY DEAD and BURIED, but hey if you don't think so. Please, I beg you, REVIEW! REVIEW, and REVIEW !!!!!!) 


End file.
